My Secret Past
by ButlerXArtemis
Summary: JD and Dr Cox have a lot more in common but only JD knows this and he does his best to keep it a secret. AU.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer – I don't own Scrubs_

**Prologue**

He ran to the house as fast as he could. If he was late mummy would punish him for being slow and lazy. He guiltily touched the stolen candy bar in his pocket. He had to take it. He was dizzy with hunger.

He ran through the gate to the house and checked all the windows for searching eyes before chucking the candy bar into a bush where, hopefully, no one would find it.

As he entered the house his mummy called to him. "Boy," she yelled, "Get up here now!"

He walked up the stairs to his mummy. He was always called boy because his mummy always said that he didn't deserve a name. His teachers only called him John because they didn't know him. They're blind and didn't see how filthy and bad he was. They didn't see that he deserved to be punished.

He reached the top of the stairs and saw his mummy waiting for him by the bathroom. He swallowed and nervously walked over to her. As soon as he was in arms reach she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him toward her.

"Get in there," she snarled and threw him into the bathroom. She dragged im up off the floor and pushed him over to the toilet, shoving her finger up his throat till he gagged and threw up. She threw him away and wiped her hands in her shirt.

"Let's see if you've stolen anything today," she said. She looked into the toilet, carefully inspecting his vomit. Eventually she grunted in satisfaction.

As she left the bathroom she punched the boy in the head. "Clean up this room," she said. "I want it spotless."

The boy nodded eagerly. Maybe if he cleaned properly tonight he would get some dinner. He savored the thought of eating at the table with the family, laughing and chatting. His eyes clouded over and he tilted his head for a second as he daydreamed but he quickly returned to reality. Of course he wouldn't eat at the table. He was too dirty and worthless to eat with the family.

After the bathroom was cleaned he was told to wait outside while the family had dinner. After making sure no one was looking out the windows he grabbed his candy bar, unwrapped it and greedily shoved it into his mouth in a desperate attempt to sooth his growling stomach. He then sat at the door step, listening to the family talk and laugh and smelling the aroma of actual cooked food.

_A/N – Was it ant good? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I ran into Sacred Heart almost knocking over a couple of innocent bystanders on my way in. They turned and yelled at me to watch where I was going. Usually I would've turned around and apologized, but not today. I was late, very late, and I couldn't waste any time.

I ran to change rooms and put on my scrubs in record time, than sprinted down to the nurses station to grab my charts.

"You're late again Dr Dorian," called out Kelso as I passed him.

"Sorry sir," I said. I grabbed my charts and looked at which room my first patient was in. I didn't bother to look at anything else on the chart, I'd do that when I was in the patients room.

I entered the room. "Good morning mister…" I looked at the chart for help and froze. George Stevens, liver disease, 64 years old. I looked up at my patient and immediately recognized him. He may have been older, more wrinkled and sick but he still looked a lot like me. Sitting at his bedside was her. She stared at me with cold, hate filled eyes.

"Uh, Mr. Stevens," I said, reading my chart trying trying to ignore her stare, "it looks like the damage to your liver is life threatening. You've been placed on the transplant waiting list."

"I want a different doctor." I jumped and looked at her. "I don't trust you to take care of my husband," she said.

"Ok," I said. My hands were shaking and I was having difficulty holding the charts. "I'll see what I can do."

I left the room, unsure where my feet were leading. I ended up inside the closet where Elliot and I had often hid as interns when we felt overwhelmed, scared and confused, like I did now.

I sat on the ground and rested my head in my hands. I'd thought that I'd never have to see them again. I hated them both. Mum, because of what she did to me, torturing and abusing me on a daily basis. But I hated Dad even more because he let her. I'd worshipped him. I used to dream that he'd rescue me from that hell and we'd go live somewhere far away. I'd eventually lost that hope. As he sat there, drinking, ignoring my silent pleas for help, I'd begun to despise him.

But as I saw him today, dying like I'd wished he would all those years ago, I'd felt terrible. I'd wanted to throw myself onto him and cry and beg him to get better. I probably would've if it weren't for Mum. Why was I still terrified of her? I'm a grown man now, despite Dr Cox's beliefs, and I could take care of myself.

I dried my eyes on my sleeve. I needed to get back to work. I had patients to look after. Outside the closet I saw Dr Cox.

"Dr Cox," I called, "Wait!'

He stopped, his shoulders stiffened and he turned to me, an irritated expression on his face. He flicked his nose and folded his arms across his broad chest, ready to start ranting if he needed to.

"What is it now Bella?" he asked. "Did your sparkly boyfriend finally work up the guts to tell you that he's gay?"

"Actually I was wondering if we could trade patients," I said. "Mine doesn't trust me."

Dr Cox widened his eyes in a look of disbelief.

"Can it be true?" he said. "Has someone other than myself finally realized that you are a pathetic excuse for a doctor? It can't be true. I thought this day would never come. Hallelujah!"

I stood in front of him for a moment looking down at my shoes, pouting a little bit. He sighed.

"I'll take your patient if you take three of mine," he said.

I looked up at him and forced a smile onto my face. "Thanks Dr Cox," I said.

I stood there looking at my extra charts as he walked away. Today was already turning into an absolute nightmare.

**A/N – Please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully it's not too terrible. Thanks anonymous reviewer Hmm for reminding me. Yes, this fanfic is based off of the book A Child Called It.**


End file.
